five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Jesse's: The Great Temple Robbery! DLC
Five Nights at Jesse's: The Great Temple Robbery! is a free DLC for Five Nights at Jesse's, created by Rh390110478. It is a prequel to the original game and explains the events of the mysterious "Great Temple Robbery", adding 6 bonus enemies. Credit to Derpdev Studios Official Storyline Welcome to the past... In this new free DLC to Five Nights at Jesse's, you play as Blaze Rod leader, Aiden himself and take a trip to the past as you roam through the basement of the Order of the Stone's temple, defending yourself against threats such as Jesse, Petra, Olivia, Axel, and Lukas so you can steal their treasures. You will also discover the truth behind the "Great Temple Robbery", and how Radar was killed. Good luck... -Rh390110478 DLC Gameplay The DLC can be accessed via an icon in the bottom left corner of the menu in Five Nights at Jesse's. Hovering over it gives some extra information. Upon starting, you will be greeted with a cutscene. Opening Cutscene In a jungle somewhere in Minecraft, we see the Blaze Rod's temple. Aiden: I can't believe we don't have any treasures, but Jesse and his stupid friends do! Gill: Yeah! We need some loot! Maya: Why can't we be the heroes instead of them? Aiden: I know! We should've killed the Wither Storm! NOT THEM! Gill: Why not we steal the treasures? Aiden: That sounds like a good idea. Maya: But don't people go there often? Aiden: Yes, but they don't at night. But I do know Jesse and his friends will be guarding it. So we must be careful. Gill: Got it! Aiden: Let's go! Aiden, Gill, and Maya rush out of the temple and arrive to Beacontown by the time it turns night. Jesse: Thanks for checking out our temple today everyone! We'll meet you at the Founding Day celebrations! Aiden: There they are... Jesse and his friends leave the temple. Aiden: Let's go in! Aiden and the blaze rods enter the temple, but become shocked to see there's no treasures. Aiden: WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LOOT?! Suddenly, Aiden spots a door near the entrance. It reads: BASEMENT: Jesse and his friends only! Aiden: There's probably some treasures down there. I'm going down to take a look. I need you (Gill) and Maya to head back to the temple and meet me there. Gill: Got it! Maya: Be careful! Gill and Maya run back to the temple. Aiden runs towards the basement door, but stops and looks around to make sure the coast is clear. Aiden: Nobody's here... Nice! Aiden rushes into the basement. At that moment, Jesse and the others return. Jesse: We'll be back everyone! We're getting some fireworks! Radar: Jesse! The basement door is opened! Jesse: Oh no... Someone must've broken in! Petra: Well we must check it out! Axel: Yeah! Jesse: Ok! Come on! Radar! Stay here! I don't want you getting hurt! Radar: Got it! Jesse and his friends rush into the basement... Tutorial The gameplay begins at the bottom of the basement staircase, in Hallway A. It is very dark. Aiden: It sure is dark down here! Good thing I bought my torch! Aiden then pulls out his torch. This acts as the game's flashlight and its light follows the interface. However, the torch doesn't stay lit forever! There is a fuel meter in the bottom right corner of the screen which shows how long the torch stays lit. Once the torch goes out, you must press SHIFT to relight it, which will leave you unable to do anything for 5 seconds. Suddenly, footsteps and Jesse's voice can be heard in the distance. Jesse: Hello? Who's in here? Aiden: Oh crap... Jesse and his friends are searching the place! I'd best find something to defend myself with... The player will then enter the DLC's tutorial. The DLC is unlike the main game, point-and-click free-roam. When in rooms, you can look around with your interface, press S to look behind you, and click on doors/items to enter them/interact with them. In hallways, You have the added mechanic of walking forward by holding W. In order to progress, you must find four items scattered around the basement: a sword, TNT, a cake, and a water bottle. These will be your main lines of defense in the game. No characters are active during this time; it is here simply to get used to the controls. You also have an ender chest, acting as an inventory for items and containing 4 total slots. It is in the bottom left corner of the screen. A minimap can be seen above it, which will help you find your way around the basement. Upon completing the tutorial, more footsteps are heard in the distance. Aiden: Bring it on, Jesse... The main gameplay begins... Main Gameplay The goal of the main gameplay is to find 8 treasures scattered around the basement. They change location every time, which makes it harder to form a stragety. There are also three types of pick-ups scattered around; cakes, water, and TNT, which can all stack up to 5 at once. Upon entering the main gameplay, a Hunger meter will appear in the top left corner of the screen. You must collect cakes and water in order to replenish your Hunger. They come in three different sizes: Small (+1 Hunger), Medium (+2 Hunger) and Large (+5 Hunger). The bigger they are, the rarer they get. They also come in different variants: Cake Variants - Regular Cake (default) - Strawberry Cake (gives 1 extra hunger than usual) - Rainbow Cake(very rare, max out your Hunger; do not come in sizes) Potion Variant - Water (default) - Awkward Potion (disables the AI of one random character temporarily) - Swiftness Potion (gives you a "speed boost", allows you to walk faster down hallways/into rooms and turn faster temporarily) You must also collect TNT, which are explained in Olivia's mechanic below. Now here are the various characters you may encounter... Escape Stage Upon finding all eight treasures, the place slowly begins to turn red. Jesse: There's no one here... Let's go. Aiden: Ugh... I don't feel so good... I'd better get out of here now! Suddenly, the player starts hallucinating. The entire basement begins crumbling and has turned a dark shade of red. The goal now is to make it back to the staircase and escape. A Madness Meter has also been added to the top right corner of the screen! The meter will slowly increase over time and your vision will become darker, and if you don't make it in time, your run will end with a jumpscare from the final character... Upon making it to the staircase, quickly click on it to escape and access the final cutscene... Ending Cutscene The cutscene begins with a shot of the Basement door from earlier. Suddenly, Aiden, having disguised himself with a creeper's head and with a sack of treasures hung over his shoulder, peeks out and looks around. Radar passes by and Aiden quickly dives back in. It cuts to behind the basement door, at the top of the steps. Aiden: (whispering) How in the name of Notch am I going to get out of this one? Aiden peeks out again. Radar passes by again. Aiden grins evilly, then pulls Radar through the basement door with him. Muffled screaming and stabbing sounds can be heard. It cuts to behind the door, where we see Aiden throwing Radar's corpse down the stairs. Aiden steps out of the basement, now in Radar's clothes to disguise himself. Aiden: Time to leave... Aiden walks across the room. He makes it to the front door when suddenly, Jesse comes up behind him. Jesse: Hey, Radar! What are you doing? Aiden: (putting on his Radar impression) Oh, just taking out the trash, Jesse! Jesse: Ok! Have fun! Suddenly, Petra exits the basement with a horrified expression. Petra: JESSE! I FOUND RADAR! HE'S DEAD! Jesse angrily glares at Aiden. Aiden smiles, and suddenly, he whacks Jesse across the head with his sack of treasures, knocking Jesse out. Aiden rushes out, when Olivia and Axel begin shooting arrows at him. He quickly hides behind a building. Aiden: What do I do?! Aiden spots his torch in his hand. Aiden: I got it... Aiden smiles, then suddenly throws the torch at Olivia and Axel, lighting them on fire. They start screaming in pain. As they desperately trie to put it out, Aiden takes his chance to run into the jungle back to his temple. Upon arriving, Aiden jumps into a bush, and jumps back out in his normal clothes. He then enters the temple with the treasures. Meanwhile, The polic are at the Order of the Stone's temple investigating the crime, as well as removing Radar's corpse. Jesse: I should've let Radar come with us. It's my fault he's dead... Axel: No it isn't Jesse! Lukas: I can't believe Aiden killed him. Jesse: We'll stop him one day... The scene fades out and a newspaper spirals into view, revealing the headline article: "ORDER OF THE STONE TEMPLE ROBBED" with Aiden's face plastered everywhere as the main suspect. Upon clicking to continue, the DLC credits begin to roll. Five Nights at Jesse's: The Great Temple Robbery! Created by Rh390110478 Based on Minecraft Story Mode by Telltale Games and Mojang Shout outs: CuldeeFell13, KAPFan9876, Trikkiboy, and SuperMarioLogan Thanks for playing! At the end of the credits is an extra scene. It takes place in the pizzeria from Five Nights at Jesse's. In the Parts/Service room, we see Animatronic Radar deactivated on the table. Suddenly, he opens his eyes, the scene cuts to black and then... Radar: What happened to me?... The game then goes back to the main menu and the player is awarded with the DLC side to the Extras menu, as well a 5th star. Easter Eggs Culdeefell13 An animatronic on Culdeefell13. He can be found deactivated in the Storage Room, but does not do anything. His turn in the story shall be saved for a later game... FNAJ 2 (Achievement) In the final cutscene, at the end of the scene where Aiden runs into the jungle, a strange building can be seen behind the Order of the Stone's temple for a split second. It just has the number 2 painted on it... Upon clicking on it, a withered, and badly damaged version of Jesse pops up on the screen with the word Soon... written in red behind him. It is then followed by the number 2 appearing for a split second before the game crashes. Reopening the game will give you the FNAJ 2 achievement. Baldi's Schoolhouse The location of this mystery room can be seen on the minimap. It is usually inaccessible, but if you can get past the various security locks, you can uncover what secrets lay behind the door... First off, a lever can be found in the Blaze Rod's temple in the opening cutscene, atop one of the shelves behind the loot room. Simply click on it to pick it up, then upon entering the tutorial, go to the door and use the lever on it. First lock complete. The second lock is ADS (Armor Detection System) Simply find one of Jesse's armor stands in the Janitor's Closet, then use it on the door. The third and final one is a little trickier. It involves fishing a lever out of Petra's back pocket. First, find a spare sword hidden in one of the office drawers. (you can't use your own sword) Then, the next time you hear Petra behind you, stay still, and as the footsteps are starting to fade away, quickly turn around and press enter to use the sword on Petra, knocking her out! Finally, take the lever out of her back pocket, and use it on the door to open it and see what's inside... Upon entering, you'll notice you are in a hallway with a familiar looking teacher in front of you... It's Baldi from Baldi's Basics! He will greet you with his usual line from the menu, but the thing that catches your attention behind Baldi is a large wooden door. When you enter the classroom containing the first notebook, opening it will reveal the code, 2002. Enter this code in the keypad beside the wooden door, and it will open... Upon entering, the entire school will turn dark, and upon turning around, you will see corrupted versions of Baldi, Playtime, It's a Bully, Principal of the Thing, Gotta Sweep, Arts and Crafters, Filename2, and First Prize behind you. After a few seconds, Baldi will jumpscare and the player, and the game will cut to black and after a while... Principle of the Thing: No discovering easter eggs in the halls! These words will then appear on the screen... One Week at Baldi's Coming soon to a fanon wiki near you... After this, the game crashes, and upon reopening the game, you will receive a sixth star, and the Baldi's schoolhouse achievement.